


concept 22

by strwbrryjamm



Series: minsung/seungjin smut (?) concepts [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Idol Lee Minho | Lee Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manager Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Han Jisung | Han, degradation kink, look man i don't know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjamm/pseuds/strwbrryjamm
Summary: concept: idol au, degradation kink.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: minsung/seungjin smut (?) concepts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942699
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	concept 22

**Author's Note:**

> :]

Jisung doesn't really remember how many shots of alcohol he had downed but he's sure it's way more than five if he's so drunk to the point he's hallucinating because there is no way Lee Minho — _the_ Lee Minho — was dancing in the middle of the dance floor and giving him the bedroom eyes.

He blinks, aggressively wiping his eyes to try and get rid of the faux imagery of a certain orange haired male. He's convinced it's just a product of way too much alcoholic ingestion, and now he's seeing people (Minho) in a gay club at the secret parts of the city.

The thought calms him a bit — yeah, he's just drunk, it's just him hallucinating. Lee Minho wouldn't be in a gay club coincidentally where he was and eye him from the middle of the dance floor like he wants to fuck; besides, no one's paying attention to the fact that a very popular idol is out and about in a gay club — a _gay club_. If Jisung's memory can serve him well, not once did Minho ever out himself as a non-heterosexual in public so he's definitely convinced he's just wasted to the point his brain has conjured a true to life version of the person behind his sexual awakening (who's also his number one sexual fantasy, mind you).

He eyes the pretty male as he abandons the dance floor in favor of approaching Jisung's table, the sway of his hips far too sultry for his own horny and drunk gay heart to comprehend. Jisung downs another shot just as hallucination-Minho slides into the empty seat in front of him.

"Hey," Jisung murmurs as the male slides into the seat beside him, internally thankful that he's not slurring out his words despite his irrevocably drunken state, "I'm Jisung. You come here often?" He doesn't know where the confidence of speaking first came from, but it's not like he'll remember any of this later or that any of this is real — no harm done, right?

Minho giggles at his words, and his chest puffs slightly in pride for being able to make this pretty man laugh. "I'm Minho, and yeah, I sure do," he affirms with a slight nod; the younger decides that yes, this makes sense, that hallucination-Minho does in fact frequent a gay bar, "you?"

"Nah, I'm just here to celebrate my new job. My friends begged me for it," he says, wrapping his hand around the empty glass shot, aware of the male's gaze on him, "they're probably somewhere getting fucked or something." It was Chan who got him a job, pulling strings with his connections through a very well-known entertainment company; he said one of their idols needed a new manager immediately after the last one had quit, and before they knew it, Jisung was hired.

Changbin suggested they celebrate his new job, and while Jisung would've rather spend his time celebrating alone in his own way (read: not celebrating at all), he really can't say no when it comes to the older male.

However, before they could spend an hour to properly celebrate, Chan and Changbin were immediately whisked away to dance with two equally attractive boys leaving Jisung to his own devices. He doesn't know where they are right not but he hopes they're not dead lying in a ditch.

Leaning close to the pretty orange haired male, Jisung sends Minho one of his cocky grin, "although, I might just start coming here often if I get to see your pretty face." Jisung is definitely way passed the point of being drunk if he's flirting with his hallucination.

"Maybe you should," the older male veered, lower lip caught between his teeth as he trails his gaze all over Jisung's body, clearly checking him out. Jisung is confident enough to say that he's got an attractive built courtesy of the times he spent working out at the gym with his two friends; though he's donned only a simple black tee, many guys have ogled at him and his biceps enough to feed his ego until next week.

"You know..." Minho trails off, taking this as an opportunity to place his hand all over his arm, feeling up Jisung's bicep in a way that most definitely wasn't anything but suggestive. For someone who's just an alcohol induced hallucination — his touch seemed way too real, warm against Jisung's skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. "We could totally go and... celebrate some place else?" he looks up at Jisung through his lashes, pretty doe eyes sparkling amidst the dark lighting of the club, his hand has long stopped touching his bicep, now placed on his thigh and inching closer towards his groin, "like my place for example."

The offer was enticing — he wanted to accept it. But the voice at the back of his mind was warning him that this wasn't 'real'; maybe in Jisung's drunk brain it was Minho, but it was an entirely different _and_ creepy man in real life, and if he lets himself be led to this man's place, who knows what's going to happen to him.

But he's horny and drunk enough to decide that that's probably no big deal. What happens, happens.

He doesn't remember much on the way to the male's house, but he can distinctively remember sending a text to their group chat that he won't be coming home for the night as well as to not worry about him.

Minho has him pressed against the wall by the time the elevator is closed, making its way up into the top level while Jisung gets the life out of him kissed by a pretty guy, sobering him a lot. Of course he doesn't let him gain control for long, hands trailing down until he's cupping Minho's ass and drawing out a loud moan from him; he takes this as a chance to slip his tongue into the male's mouth, leaving no part of his mouth unexplored — Minho seemed to like being devoured like this, eyes half-lidded and slack jawed as he clung desperately onto his shirt until the elevator _dings_ , and then he's snapped back to reality, tugging Jisung into his penthouse.

He's a lot more hurried and antsy now than before however, hastily reconnecting their lips like a man starved, hurried mewls leaving his lips as he tugs on Jisung shirt to get it off.

He doesn't let Minho get what he wants, rather, he puts his arms around the back of his thighs, urging the older to jump and wrap them around his waist.

The orange haired male grinds their clothed dicks together, moaning like a slut at the pleasure it brought, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Jisung's neck and shoulder whilst he gives the younger directions as to where his bedroom is.

Jisung is worried he might be experiencing way too much pleasure to the point he's going to throw up, surrounded by Minho's presence in every aspect imaginable: the boy's lips on his collarbones, his heavy breathing and pants directly next to Jisung's ear, his cologne mixing with the smell of his sweat — _fuck_ , Jisung's so painfully hard, it all feels so real and not just something his brain came up with on the whim. He hopes he doesn't wake up just yet if this was a dream, and prays that he gets to fuck hallucination-Minho and cums to the boy's pretty fucked out face before he does wake up.

"Lube on the first drawer," Minho instructed, gasping sharply when Jisung sets him down the mattress, eagerly ridding himself of his shirt and leather pants and throwing them haphazardly on the floor, "I'm already prepped. Just put some on your dick and fuck me."

Jisung tries not to let it show how affected he was with his words, but a single choked up sound slips past his lips as he rummages through the drawers on his bedside table. He turns to Minho right after he has successfully received the lube, only to freeze as he watches with wide eyes; the orange haired male was spread naked on the mattress, three fingers drilling inside him and mewling desperately with his back arched, his pretty dick leaking with precum from the tip.

"God, _fuck_ — Jisung, 'Sungie, please fuck me already," Minho whimpered, slipping his fingers out of him and thrusting pitifully into the air, waiting to get touched, "fill me up. Make me your dumb little fucktoy, won't you?"

With that, Jisung finally snaps back to action. "Condom?" he manages to choke out while kicking his pants and boxers off of him, shirt already off. He takes position between the older male's parted thighs, watching in awe as Minho's hole clenches around nothing, eager to be filled to the brim.

He's been tested recently, and while, yes, he is in fact clean — he's gotten used to using condoms when having intercourse for protection. However, if the boy beneath him doesn't want to use protection, surely Jisung will give it to him.

Minho whines, frustrated at the lack of action. He grips tightly on the sheets, lifting his hips closer to the boy to entice him further. "'m clean, I promise. I just got tested. Please fuck me, fill me up, Sung, cum in me, fuck— _oh_ —" he gasped, back arched yet again as Jisung tentatively thrusts his cockhead past his rim, spasming at the sensation, "fuck yes! Oh, oh _fuck_ , please— please fill me up. _God_ — you're so big inside me, 'm so full already."

Jisung marveled at the sight — Minho had such a loud mouth, blabbering like a dirty slut and he hasn't even been fully sheathed inside of him yet. If this was how he was reacting already, what more if Jisung was all the way in?

He thrusts tentatively, another inch of his thick cock buried inside Minho's tight heat making the male keen, sobbing out in pleasure. Jisung pushes in slowly, disregarding the orange haired male's impatient pleads to get him to start fucking him.

It's when he's buried inside to the hilt when the same dizzying sensation hits Jisung yet again, groaning as he tries to calm himself down — Minho felt fucking great around his length, clenching around him ever so often and leaving Jisung close that if fears that he might cum instantaneously after three thrusts or so.

But it's not like Minho was any better — slurring his words with his own cum decorating his chest, orgasming right when Jisung had his entire length sheathed inside him. It's such a pretty sight for him, and fuck, he wants it engraved into his memories or better yet framed for everyone to see.

It was all so vivid, honestly, Jisung couldn't comprehend how his brain could come up with something so realistic. But now's not the time fo question it — not when he had Minho (hallucination or not) pathetically laid out in front of him, wrecked even before he could even start fucking into his pretty little body.

"You came already?" Jisung panted, grip against the male beneath him bordering on bruising as he tries to stop himself from thrusting in case Minho might still be in pain from being stretched, "you're like a pathetic little virgin, Min. Must be your first time taking such a big cock, huh?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Minho chanted, eyes squeezed shut and whimpering loudly, subtly moving his hips so the younger can start using his body for pleasure, "I'm just a pathetic virgin. Please ruin me, I'm at your disposal. Treat me like your toy— wanna be your pretty cumslut, please, please please— make me your cumslut! I'll take anything you give me!"

Jisung tentatively thrusts into him, and Minho chokes out a loud moan, sobbing for more. And yes, the orange haired male does look beautiful no matter what he does — but now with him being wrecked and begging for his cum underneath him, he looks so breathtaking and otherworldly.

"Beautiful," he voiced out, grunting whilst he pistons his hips into the older male with vigor, never letting up, "what a beautiful fucking mess you are. All wrecked, just because of my cock, hm? Such a slut." He doesn't know where all of that came from, but Minho looked as though he enjoyed being degraded, eyes crossed in pleasure, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Take my cock like a good slut, won't you? And maybe I might consider cumming into your slutty hole."

The male beneath him whimpers pathetically, shaking his head. "I'll be good, I'll be good!" he sobbed, thighs shaking at the immense pleasure, " _please_ just cum in me. Wanna be filled so badly."

The knots in Jisung's abdomen coiled tightly, signaling his impending orgasm; he shifts his position, and fucks into the older with an animalistic pace, Minho's wails of pleasure only serving him to quicken his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! Feels so good!" the older male cried, feet raised into the air with his toes curled, paralyzed with pleasure, " _yes_! Fuck— _ah_! Please, use me— 'm your helpless little toy!" His arms immediately latches onto Jisung's back, blunt fingernails leaving red marks down the boy's skin, thrashing his head around in pleasure only to gasp, wide eyed and dazed as he orgasms without his pretty dick being touched, spurts of more cum adorning his already dirty chest.

One last thrust, and Jisung is instantly cumming into the older, panting shakily as he rides out his high and shallowly fucking into him to push his cum further into the older. All the energy immediately dissipates, leaving him to slump on the mattress beside Minho to catch his breath.

"You... okay?" he inquired between heaves of breath, using the last of his remaining energy to throw the blanket over them, "I wasn't too hard on you wasn't I?"

Minho groaned back, whimpering softly in what seemed to be pain rendering the other boy alarmed. "You were, actually, but 's okay," he admits reassuringly, a lazy smile present on his face and a bright glint flashing in his eyes; he lets out a small shudder, curling against Jisung's side, "gonna need to buy a plug. Can feel your cum trickling on my thigh now."

"Please stop saying things like that, I don't think I can afford to go another round just yet," Jisung admits with a tired groan, tugging the male closer until their bodies are pressed against each other. He doesn't care much for the cum sticking to his skin, not when he has the guy of his dreams in his arms right now.

The pretty male laughs heartily, shaking in laughter at his comment. "Maybe you should shut me up then?" he offers, the same mischievous glint reappearing in his beautiful doe eyes, "say, fuck my mouth?"

"Next time," Jisung promised with a yawn, arm thrown protectively around the older's waist, eyes drooping shut. He feels Minho snuggle even closer, humming softly.

He doesn't know of there was indeed a next time, if he was so hell-bent in convincing himself that all of this was unreal. But nevertheless, he'd like to do it again with his pretty idol crush someday. Hopefully. Even if he's just a hallucination or something.

"Next time," Minho repeats with his voice barely above a faint whisper, more to himself than anything, and bids Jisung a soft good night before he fully blacks out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Holy fuck.

Jisung has a ton of regrets.

His mind was throbbing, as though about to split in half. He definitely regrest drinking a fuck ton last night, to the point he ended up hallucinating his idol crush and even fucked him. He peered his eyes open, only to be greeted by a different view — this wasn't his room. Wide glass windows overlooking the city below, wallpaper painted with muted colors and oh shit, where the fuck was he?

Even worse, he had someone curled beside him. He turns to this person, trying to comprehend who this is what they did last night — the pretty lips were recognizable, as well as the stranger's beautiful lashes — there was no doubt that this was Minho; but why was he with Jisung? Moreover, where _was_ Jisung? Because last night, he was sure all he did was drink and drink, and maybe started to hallucinate about his idol and...

"Nope, not even gonna think about that," he grumbled to himself, quietly getting off the mattress and picking his clothes from the floor. He's not sure when his job will start, since Chan had told him that the management will just call him when he's needed to officially start, but he needs to get home as fast as possible to freshen up before Minho can even wake up and notice him.

Though it seemed fate had other plans.

There's rustling from behind him, right when he's finished putting on his shirt, and he freezes when he picks up the sound of a soft confused grunt.

"'Sung?" Minho calls from behind him, and through Jisung's panic, he books it out of there immediately, heart racing in his chest as he presses the elevator button so he can leave immediately. He doesn't need to know Minho's reaction, all he knows is that he has to leave immediately.  
  
  
  


It's Chan who calls him an hour later, asking if he's okay and that he and Changbin apologizes for leaving him alone last night. He reassures that it's all good and fine, and that nothing bad happened to him anyway (excluding the fact he did in fact fuck his own idol? Yeah, he still doesn't know how to deal with that).

"Basically you're going to be one of the idols' manager," Chan tells him just as soon as they entered the company building so he can brief him immediately. He's one of the producers of the company, hence why he had a ton of connection within the higher ups (that and because he's Chan, he knows everyone); Jisung thinks he's quite lucky he gets to do the thing he loves most for who knows how long but he decides there's no point being jealous, he's happy he got a job and has his friends with him — and besides, it's not like Chan doesn't come to him from time to time and asks for his help regarding some new songs that needs tweaking (according to him, that is), _and_ he gets paid either with food or money.

Chan explains that Jisung's charge would be one of the more popular idols of the company, hence the packed schedule as reference to the schedule he hands the younger the minute he arrives (he also asks why he's wearing a turtleneck sweater on a sunny day and Jisung cannot just go and tell him he had a one night stand with his own favorite idol whom he thought was just a figment of his imagination at first). "You're going to thank me later," he cryptically tells Jisung, winking at him to further confuse him.

"Why?"

Chan elects to ignore his question, turning down the corner, and he immediately follows suit. A familiar male walks through the doors that lead to the dance room, rendering Jisung to freeze, a surge of panic filling his system.

"Minho! Just in time," Chan breaths out, approaching the said male who now was looking at them the minute he spots then, or Jisung to be more specific, "I'd like you to meet your new manager." He gestures to Jisung in muted excitement, "this is Han Jisung, he's your new manager."

"Nice to meet you," Minho says softly, bowing respectfully in front of the younger and Jisung does so as well. He hopes to whatever deity above that the orange haired male didn't remember what went down yesterday night, but then there's this thought of not even knowing if Minho was in the same state of drunk as he was at first or that he really didn't drink at all and was entirely sober for the whole time they fucked. Case in point, Jisung is definitely doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/CHERRYL1NO)


End file.
